


How did you break your nose?

by rainbrounicorn



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Angry Luke, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbrounicorn/pseuds/rainbrounicorn
Summary: Luke is now 15, and why not defend Elliot's honor despite how cruel Elliot is to him?  Works with canon!  Summer between Elliot 14 and 15.
Relationships: Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	How did you break your nose?

Luke finally found Adam, alone, throwing knives at a tree.  
  
He approached steadily but not stealthily, and perhaps Adam wasn’t concerned because he knew what to expect from these woods, from Luke’s family.  
  
Adam glanced back and grinned at Luke. “Hail the Sunborn champion!” he said.  
  
Luke growled. “I know what you did,” he said simply.  
  
Adam frowned, his eyes darting to the side, perhaps trying to figure out if he could still escape this confrontation. He took in Luke, giving a small grin. “Elliot is a real asshole - how do you deal with him?”  
  
Luke felt his hands ball even harder into fists. He had just left the big fight he had with Elliot, who had to be himself to the very end. Luke didn’t really expect anything different, but he did know that Elliot was part of his… Elliot was his, and Serene’s. Adam was about to say something else, but Luke stepped into Adam’s personal space.  
  
“He is my friend!” Luke said, pointing in the general vicinity of the house, his brain realizing how ridiculous such a statement would be to Elliot. He’d probably make fun of Luke endlessly for that.  
  
Adam laughed in his face. “Friend? I’ve watched how he’s treated you - friend? You’re a fool.”  
  
Luke was reminded unpleasantly of the truce that Elliot had established, and how he longed for - but wouldn’t push for - more. He didn’t wish for things that couldn’t happen.  
  
Adam’s face suddenly changed, and Luke’s stomach did a flip. “Do you like him?” Adam asked, badly hiding a smirk.  
  
Luke sneered and punched Adam, square in his nose. For a moment, Luke worried that he had gone too far.  
  
“He doesn’t love anyone!” Adam exclaimed, his nose bursting with blood. “He came on to me first!”  
  
Luke walked calmly to the tree and gathered the throwing knives there. Adam’s eyes widened as Luke faced him.  
  
“If you go near him,” Luke said angrily, throwing one of the knives into the ground next to Adam’s head. Adam blanched and backed himself onto a tree. “I will end your life.” He threw another knife, and it landed with a thud between Adam’s arm and torso into the tree.  
  
“You- you won’t kill me!” Adam squeaked.  
  
Luke smiled. “No.” He threw another knife, and it landed between Adam’s legs, slicing his pants slightly. “I am the Sunborn champion. I will erase you from our family.”  
  
Adam’s mouth hung slack, moving for a moment as if he wanted to say something. Luke held up his last knife, his anger with Elliot for hating him and his anger at Adam for hurting Elliot coming to a head.  
  
“If you go anywhere near him,” Luke said.  
  
“I won’t!” Adam yelped.  
  
Luke’s mouth twitched. “Anywhere.”  
  
Adam shook his head. “I won’t!” His face was bruising around his nose, the blood drying in disgusting rivulets around it. It brought Luke back, for a moment, to defending Elliot’s life - his first kill. What wouldn’t he do for Elliot?  
  
“Good,” Luke said. He turned away, but then shot the last knife in a quick twist, making Adam yelp as it landed next to the one at his crotch.  
  
Adam looked sufficiently cowed, and Luke turned and left.  
  
The next morning Luke sat next to Serene, who sat next to Elliot. He didn’t want to be there as people came and congratulated him for his victory as Sunborn champion. He just wanted Elliot to say something nice, and even when Elliot seemed to restrain himself with Neal, Luke had to restrain himself as well, hating his cousins for abusing Elliot. But Elliot couldn’t even bring himself to thank Luke for the invitation, and worse, couldn’t be bothered to watch Luke as he became the champion. Luke knew he had to get over Elliot, and fast if their Elliot-induced truce was to hold. Elliot would never feel the way for Luke that Luke did for Elliot. Besides, Elliot was in love with Serene, and no matter what he felt for Elliot, he wouldn’t take something away from his sword-sister.  
  
He decided he would tell Serene he was gay at the start of school. Maybe that would help. Certainly more than glaring at his porridge.


End file.
